User blog:MarioKartDSYes MarioKartWiiNo/Top 10 MOST USELESS Mario Kart Items!
I made a Top 10 WORST Mario Kart Items list, but this list will not be relating to that list in any way possible. Some items are not really that useful, and they don't really help you that much. Here are my Top 10 MOST USELESS Mario Kart Items. Ranking Order Number 10 10th Icon - Super Koopa Kart.png CapeFeatherMK8.png Number 10: Feather. The Feather is one of my WORST items, but it's also far from being a useful item. This item ONLY appears in Super Mario Kart. It is never seen again after that entry. The reason is simple: it doesn't really help you that much. You can jump above pits and find shortcuts, but it's only useful in a few tracks. Number 9 9th Icon - Super Koopa Kart.png Fire Flower - Mario Kart Wii.png Number 9: Fire Flower. The Fire Flower is a mediocre item, but it's also a slightly useless item. You need to aim your fireballs correctly to this opponents. To top it all off, you have to use all of your fireballs within ten seconds, or else this thing will disappear. Number 8 8th Icon - Super Koopa Kart.png Mega Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png Number 8: Mega Mushroom. The Mega Mushroom isn't a terrible item, but it's not really that useless either, compared to the next seven I will get to. Anyways, the Mega Mushroom is inferior to the Star: not due to placement, but due to the fact that it cannot protect you from Stars, Bullet Bills, or Lightning. Number 7 7th Icon - Super Koopa Kart.png Heart - Mario Kart Double Dash.png Number 7: Heart. The Heart is not really that bad of an item, but it's still a pretty useless item. It gives you a barrier of two hearts, but the items you tend to get are Green Shells and Bananas. Number 6 6th Icon - Super Koopa Kart.png Wii Winged Spiny Shell - Mario Kart 8.png Number 6: Blue Shell Yes, the Blue Shell is the WORST Mario Kart item in my opinion, but it's only the sixth most useless item. While it's definitely annoying to be smacked by this thing multiple times, the big reason it sits on today's list is because this item is not going to benefit you as a player either. You usually receive this item when you are in the back of the pack (middle of the pack if you play Mario Kart Wii), and while newer games give you a chance to bump a few players along the way, what does the player in 9th care about taking out the player in 1st? Number 5 5th Icon - Super Koopa Kart.png Boo - Mario Kart Wii.png Number 5: Boo. The Boo is like the Heart, but a lot more useless. This time, the Boo doesn't even provide boosts or any means of attack. And just like with the Heart, you will most likely get a Banana or Green Shell in 5th place. Most people immediately use their items, so it makes it even harder to get a good item. They really tried to make this item work for like 10 years. Number 4 4th Icon - Super Koopa Kart.png Mushroom - New Super Mario Bros.png Number 4: Single Mushroom. A Golden Mushroom is too much, the Triple Mushroom is just right, but the Single Mushroom is just not enough. You need more than one boost to get past shortcuts that require at least a Double Mushroom. Number 3 3rd Icon - Super Koopa Kart.png Banana - Mario Kart Wii.png Number 3: Single Banana Getting a Banana Bunch is awesome, getting a Triple Banana is okay, but just one single Banana is useless. If the person behind you has a Triple Red Shell while you have a single Banana, you will only block one of the three Red Shells. It also sucks as an obstacle anyway. Number 2 2nd Icon - Super Koopa Kart.png YoshiEggNSMBW.png BirdoEggNSMBW.png Number 2: Yoshi Egg/Birdo Egg. The Yoshi and Birdo eggs act like a Red Shell, and once it hits the opponents, it explodes and drops random items onto the track. The problem is that you are too close to your opponents to pick up these items, so the opponent will get a good item, like a Star. Number 1 1st Icon - Super Koopa Kart.png Coin - Mario Kart Wii.png Number 1: Coin. The Coin item is completely useless. It lies on the track, so why would you need it as an Item? It's so useless! It doesn't even protect you from Red Shells, and it doesn't even let you attack other players! Category:Blog posts